


Christmas Morning on Halloween Night

by Shorty559



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty559/pseuds/Shorty559
Summary: Sam and Dean are college students where Sam befriends new student Castiel. Wanting to set his brother Dean up on dates never goes good, but Cas looks like he might be a nice fit. The Winchester brothers are throwing costume parties that lead into Halloween where everything changes for Cas and Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction I've ever done so be as gentle or rough with my baby as you can. Enjoy

  
**Chapter 1**

At Sunnyside College, Dean was someone they would call a “C” student. He never really tried his best at anything except when it came to the ladies. He always told himself the only reason he went to this dumbass school was to protect his little brother Sam. Sam was like a moose-huge, never knows his own strength, but very loving and caring. The loyalty and trusting nature of Sam was what Dean was scared of though. Sam is family and that is the most important thing in the world to Dean. Well, him, and his Impala whom he calls Baby. 

The brothers have been in college for just a couple of months when Dean wanted to finally throw some parties. Sam was always against this though since unlike Dean, Sam excelled in every subject he took. Whenever Dean brought up the idea of a party, Sam would always shut him down. Even though he was younger, he was taller and just a bit stronger than Dean. One day in early September, Dean had a clever idea to trick his brother into letting him have what he wanted. As Sam was drifting off into dreamland, Dean knocked lightly on his bedroom door, not waiting for a reply, he slowly opens the door and gingerly made his way to Sam. “Hey, Sammy” Dean whispers. Sam only groans and pulls the blanket up some more over his torso. 

Noticing how Sam was already delirious, Dean pulls out his phone and hits the record audio button. With a mischievous grin on his face, he approaches Sam, leans a bit closer and asks, “Hey Sammy. I was wondering if we can throw a couple of parties for Halloween coming up. What do you think? Costume parties like once or twice a week before and on Halloween. Yeah? Say yes. Sammy?” Moving his phone an inch closer to Sam’s face, he says his name again a bit louder “Sammy” Sam just moves and groans as Dean was talking. “I don’t care get outta my room. Let me sleep!” “So yes?” “Yes, Dean. Get out!” Smiling while stopping his recording, he pats Sam’s back and walks out the room slowly closing the door behind him. Not knowing what he just agreed to, Sam annoyingly gets back to his sleep in no time.The next morning, Dean was in the kitchen fixing himself a bowl of cereal when Sam comes out in just his boxers. Seeing his brother, Dean frowns, “Dude, seriously? I’m trying to eat” “It’s my house too. If I wanted, I don’t have to wear a damn thing.”

“I lost my fuckin’ appetite”. Dean pushes his bowl away and walks away, “thanks for that”. Sam was so proud of himself when ever he won anything against Dan. As Sam eats Dean’s cereal, Dean comes in with that little mischievous grin again. This time, Sam notices. Before Dean even gets a single word out, Sam knows this can’t be good, “whatever you’re thinkin’ about, the answer’s no”. Dean’s grin just turns wider. Sam, being confused, not knowing where Dean is going with this, asks him, “What?”

“Well, you already said yes to it”

“Yes to what?”

Dean takes his phone out of his hot dog pajama pants, finds the audio recording titled ‘I always win’ and hits Play. As it’s playing, Dean is looking into his brother’s eyes smiling and nodding. As it finishes, Sam gives him a hard look, “Ah, there it is. The Bitchface! *laughs* on a bitch!”

“That doesn’t count! I was asleep.” Sam angrily replies

“Nuh-uh you were going to sleep. Big difference”

Good thing it was Saturday; no school or work for both brothers means Sam could spend all day kicking Dean’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days went by when a new student showed up in Sam’s Linguistic class. Sam only took this class since he wanted a few extra credits. What the hell is Enochian anyway? As the new student interrupts his thoughts taking the empty seat near him, “Was anybody sitting here?” the new kid asks Sam.

“Oh. Nope. Go ahead, man” 

The new guy gives him a shy nod and a very small smirk. Sam doesn’t nod but extends his hand instead, “Hey. I’m Sam. You new?” 

“Yes” shaking his hand, “Novak. Castiel”

“First name Novak?”

“Last”

“Oh that’s cool. Not a lot of people introduce themselves like that. It’s like Bond. James Bond” as Sam chuckles. Castiel didn’t understand that reference so instead, he just squints his eyes and tilts his head a bit. “You don’t know James Bond?” 

“Is he another professor here?”

Sam huffs a small laugh, “Never mind then; it’s a movie. Very popular franchise as a matter of fact”.

“Oh I’m not into pop culture all that much”

“Not a problem”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As days went on, Sam got to know more about Castiel. He liked the guy enough to tell him about one of the parties coming up. Castiel knew just a little about his big brother Dean and the only photo he showed him was one with Dean covering his face with a middle finger directed to the camera. Knowing that Dean was questioning his own sexuality, he thought he would tell him all about Castiel thinking he might be a good match for his brother. 

Back at home, Sam has been trying to play Cupid for Dean but every time he set a date up, Dean would always have an excuse or simply just would not show up at all for his blind dates. Frustrated at always trying to help Dean with his relationship issues, he was ready just to give up and focus back on his own priorities instead. 

As the weeks continued, the date of the party was drawing to a close. As Sam and Castiel got to know each other more and more, Sam finally asks the huge question he’s been tip-toeing around. As soon as class starts he asks Castiel. “Hey feel free to not answer but, uh, you know my brother Dean? The one that I’ve been trying to get an  _ actual  _ match for?” 

“Yes of course. I’ve been wanting to meet him for quite some time now. I feel like I already know so much about him. So what’s your question?”

“Um...well...I, um, think that you’re a good guy: sweet, smart, good-looking I guess..” Castiel smirks and looks down. With a disappointing sigh, he looks at Sam and tells him, “I’m flattered but you’re not really my type. I’m so sorry to-” 

“Oh! No. No no no” he chuckles to himself, “Not for me. For Dean, remember?” 

“Oh”

“Yeah. I like girls but Dean...He seems like a perfect match for you but I don’t know if you...um” before Sam finishes asking, Castiel speaks. “Like I said before, I’ve been wanting to meet him for a while now. I’m into guys, Sam”

“Well I would love to set you guys up or something”

“No thank you. I mean, I would love to see him but on our terms but thank you”. 

The costume party was just a day away now and Dean was trying to get everything ready at the last minute. Noticing that the beer reserved for the party was going fast-because him and Sam kept on drinking the supplies-he had to make a quick

run. Being a mechanic and having a mechanic-in-training at their uncle Bobby’s shop, he should have known better that a lot of beer would be gone by then. The Winchester brothers and Bobby would love to bring out their coolers after a hard day’s work is done. Even though Bobby Singer was their uncle, the brothers always viewed him as their father. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The nearest store to their house is Gas-N-Sip. Dean decides to go by himself leaving Sam since he was in the middle of a movie. Castiel was a sales associate at this convenient liquor store. He recently got promoted from backroom stockboy/loader. He only started working in the front just days ago. Of course he always gets his fair share of eye candies almost every other day. Most of his encounters lead to both men and women leaving their phone numbers and a wink. 

When Dean comes into the store, he has his face turned away looking back at Baby to make sure she is parked correctly. He is on the phone with Bobby talking about his work schedule for the next coming weeks and what cars need what parts. As he is bringing beer case after beer case up to the counter, Castiel can’t help but notice how handsome this guy is. As Dean finally stops in front of him ready to pay, he is still on the phone. Castiel desperately wants to simply say ‘Hi’ to him but does not want to disrupt his conversation he is having over the phone. As he hands Castiel some cash, he picks up his goodies under both armpits. Not reaching Castiel’s eyes, Dean quickly gives him a “Thanks, man” as he leaves, having his phone pressed against his shoulder and his ear. “No Bobby I told you. I’m not throwing a party. I’m more mature than that” 

Over the phone, Bobby is not believing a word from Dean, “Let me find out you two come into work with hangovers. I’ll fire your asses on the spot, idjit”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We love you too, Bobby” 

Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the man when he walked out the store. As soon as he gets to the Impala, Castiel remembered that Sam told him about his brother- green eyes, leather jacket, bow-legged walk, freckles- he fit the description perfectly. Castiel finally lets out his breath not knowing he was holding. His trance-like state finally breaks when Dean drives away. He sadly tells himself, “He didn’t even notice me”. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finally, the costume party arrived. Sam was just situated all night long with his girlfriend Jessica while Dean - not having any luck with anybody- got lost in booze and shots. As he tried drunkenly to hit on a fellow, his words came out like a huge jumble of slurred words. “Hey I’m Scream, mask” Dean was dressed as Ghostface from the movie Scream. The man he was trying to talk to was dressed as a football player. As Dean took off the mask, he gave the jock a drunken smile as if he was down to have some fun. The jock eyed him up and down but eventually told him, “I think you should uh, get some rest, buddy. You don’t look so good”. Dean just nodded and walked to his couch, with his mask in hand. 

There was a knock on the door which finally tore Sam away from Jessica. When he opened the door, it seemed like he was talking to someone he knew. A unicorn-clad person came through the door moving their hips to the beat of the thumping music blaring throughout the house. Dean stared for a while until Sam grabbed the unicorn by the hoof giving the person a little tour of the kitchen to help himself to anything.

As the alcohol was disappearing, so were some of the guests. As Dean caught sight of the unicorn again hanging around Sam and Jessica, he got the courage and what little strength he had to lift himself up and walk towards them. As he was walking, people dressed in all sorts of various costumes, kept stopping him to tell him their thank yous and goodbyes. As he was just a few feet away from the unicorn, his best friend Charlie (dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz) startled him as she seemed to pop up out of nowhere. With that all-too-preppy voice, Charlie exclaims “Hey, Dean-O! I’ve been looking for you”. 

As he turned toward the unicorn, the unicorn turned toward him or so he thought, he couldn’t exactly see any facial features. To put his thought to rest, he raised his hand to give a small wave. Not knowing if the unicorn even noticed him, the unicorn put up its hoof and waved back. Smiling, Charlie was talking, not knowing about the wave, and walked him back to the couch. As Charlie was still talking non-stop, Dean kept drinking shots non-stop as well. He was having a hard time keeping himself awake. Once Charlie finally left, he saw the unicorn walking towards him. As Dean fell on his side propping himself on an elbow, he noticed the unicorn sat on the opposite couch facing him. As he sat still watching Dean kind of struggling to get up on his butt, the horned horse cocked that huge head to one side and stood up. 

When the unicorn finally walked to Dean, all Dean could see in his kaleidoscope-vision was a blur. As the stranger slowly knelt down in front of him, he noticed he could finally get to see who was behind this magical creature. As he tried to focus his vision on this one person, Dean could see a slight stubble on the man’s neck as he lifted the unicorn head. Before the costume head came completely off, the entire room went into darkness; Dean had passed out. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Dean woke up with a huge hangover. Before he could even open his eyes or make a sound, he felt the rush of vomit at the back of his throat. That just made him shut his eyes even tighter. As he finally cracked one crust-filled eye, he noticed on his desk by his window- slept a guy he had no recollection of- sleeping on his chair near his computer. He was slumped over with his on the desk, arms wrapped around his face, and snoring lightly. ‘Did I sleep with him?’ Dean thought. As he sat up, he found his room a mess with a heavy smell of vomit which made him gag. As soon as he made that tiny, retching sound, Castiel woke up and hurriedly put a small plastic trash can near where Dean’s head was turned. “Hey, here you go” 

_ ‘Who was this guy?’  _ Before Dean said anything, the trash can was getting painted with ejections as Cas rubbed his back. When he was done, he finally noticed he was in his boxers and an AC/DC shirt; completely different then what he had on the night before. His vision finally rested on Castiel. He had the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes, black hair like a raven, and lips looking like it should be moistened. Perhaps by his own lips. Startling himself that he was staring, he quickly broke his gaze and cleared his throat. “Who are you? Whatcha doin’ here?”

“I’m Castiel” 

_ ‘My God, that voice!’  _ Dean thought. 

“I’m sorry to meet you like this. I’m friends with your brother Sam. You blacked out at the party so I brought you to your room”. 

‘ _ It’s not just rugged and raspy from the morning. That was his actual, sexy, hot _

_ voice!’  _

“Um..by yourself?” 

“Well, I had to raise you from that vomit-stained couch. You’re not too heavy for me though” he said with a shy smile. “Sorry about the mark I left on you. I had to grip you a little tight”.

Finally noticing a faint bruise on his shoulder, Dean rubs it, “That’s ok”

He noticed his clothes again and asked Castiel, “Did you change me?” 

“Oh of course not. Your brother did when I left the room. Knowing you’re OK now, I’ll get going”. Before Dean protested for him to stay a while, he was already closing the bedroom door. About a half an hour later, Dean comes stumbling out of his room noticing Sam and Charlie cleaning the living room. Even though Charlie is a bit upset she volunteered to clean, spotting Dean slumping his way through the house, she preps up with her famous, “Hey Dean-O!” Sam wasn’t really in a cheery mood like Charlie was. “See? This is why you don’t throw parties, Dean” picking up a half-filled red solo cup and taking it to the kitchen sink. 

As he follows Sam to the kitchen to empty the cup in the sink, he sees Castiel cleaning up the kitchen table. His breath was knocked out of him again with just the sight of this gorgeous man. Sam, noticing this, made Dean stay there with Castiel. “OK you and Castiel clean this room up”. Castiel just offered a small smile and a shrug. For some reason, this man made Dean get tongue-tied and shy which he was neither of. 

As they were cleaning and conversing side by side, Dean remembered the unicorn he had his eye on that night. Throughout all the cleaning with Castiel never leaving his side from room to room, they got to know each other a lot more from what they were told from Sam. Castiel was finally coming out of his shell and even dancing a bit when Dean would put on some music to brighten the mood. He never even danced around Sam except once at the party for about a second or two. Dean kept talking about the unicorn he saw; kind of coming off like a stalker in his own mind. He finally asks Castiel, “Do you know who it was? I know you’re new and all, but, uh, you don’t happen to know him?” 

“How do you know it was a ‘he’?” 

“I saw some stubble on his neck which is a dead giveaway. Unless it was a chick who seriously needs a shave.” They both chuckle. 

Castiel starts, “I’m-” 

Sam interrupts calling from the living room, “Dean! I’m not cleaning this goddamn couch! Get over here!” 

After a long day of cleaning and Charlie and Jessica gone, the guys decide to hang out the rest of the day.Castiel was feeling like a third wheel so decided to leave as well. As soon as Cas waves a goodbye, Dean objects, “Wait. You’re leaving?” 

“Yes. I think I’ve done my ‘good deed’ for today. I think I’ll just go home now”. The sun was barely going down when Dean quickly added, “but, but, um..Sam and I were getting ready to go out in a bit”. “We are?” Sam asked Dean with a confusing look. He gave him a swift kick to his foot to shut him up. Not noticing the kick, Castiel asks, “Where are you going?” 

“Uh..movies; right, Sam?” 

“What? Which one?” 

“The new Batman movie I’ve been dying to see”

“Alright let me get my stuff”

As Sam went to his room, the air was a little tense when Dean and Castiel were just standing with a couch between them, feeling awkward. When Castiel looked away a bit, he felt Dean’s eyes on him and vice versa when Dean looked away. Dean finally speaks after about three minutes of just silently standing. “So I guess you’re coming?...W-with us?” 

“OK” 

“Awesome” 

More awkward silence filled the room as each other stole glances at one another. Startling a tiny jump out of Castiel, Dean yelled for his brother. “Sam! What’s the hold up?!” 

“Sorry! Sorry guys I couldn’t find my wallet. It was in my jeans the whole time. Let’s go” He chuckled to himself. 

In the back of the Impala, Castiel was already enjoying the show; witnessing the two brothers bicker about everything from Dean driving too fast, passing a stop sign, but when it came to music, that’s where he drew the line. “Remember the rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music-” 

“Shotgun shuts his cakehole. I know, Dean” with an eye roll and a huff. Castiel pipes up from the backseat, “Shouldn’t it be pie hole? Since Dean adores his pies, Sammy?” They both look at each other surprised. Castiel just tilts his head to the right and squints his eyes whenever he gets confused. Dean looked at Castiel through the rearview mirror, “Uh, Cas? I’m the only one who could call him Sammy” 

“Oh OK then. No problem” 

Sam turns toward Cas with a wide smile

“Assbutt” Cas mumbles beneath his breath. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During the movie, Sam decided to go get them popcorn. He gets himself a small bag and Dean a bucket so he can share with Castiel. As the movie continued, Dean and Cas keep quiet enjoying the film until they both reach in the popcorn bucket at the same time, hands touching. Dean feels his breath hitch and halt, mouth suddenly becoming dry even after drinking his soda. The same thing keeps happening to Castiel even though he tries his hardest not to show it. Finally, Dean can’t take it anymore. When their hands touch again for the fifth time, Dean begins almost panting like a dog and looks at Sam as if to say ‘Help me’. Sam notices his face even in the darkness. Whispering to Dean, “Dean, you ok? What’s wrong?” Still panting, eyes not knowing where to land, Dean stands up and walks out the theater room. Castiel leans and whispers to Sam, “Is everything OK?” 

“I don’t think so. He never walks out of a Batman movie. I’ll go check if-” 

“Nono; let me go” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes; don’t worry” Sam just sighs and reluctantly agrees. “Five minutes” Castiel tells Sam with a hand to his shoulder; Sam nods. 

As soon as Castiel steps out of the soundproof room, he spots Dean pacing back and forth near some movie posters coming out soon. Looking at him being so nervous in the empty and quiet hall, he didn’t know whether to appear around the corner and see how he could help or to go get Sam. As Dean finally stops to put his back to the wall, Cas walks out so Dean could notice him. Putting up his hands in defense, Cas approaches him slowly. “Hey. Are you OK?” As he slowly lowers his hands, he could see Dean’s face turn into a bitchface like Sam usually makes when he becomes frustrated. As he approaches more towards Dean, feet being just two steps away from his body, Dean puts up a hand, freezing Cas. “Don’t come near me” Taking a full step backward, he asks again from a safe distance. “Dean? You OK? What happened in there?” 

“You have no clue, Cas! *hands turning into fists, he jabs the air* Son of a bitch!” Castiel cocks his head and squints. “And stop doing that look to me!” Unaware, he does the squint and head tilt again. Seeing this, Dean snaps and grabs Cas by his shirt and pins him against the wall he was leaning on. “Dammit, Cas!” Letting out a gasp and seeing his ocean blue eyes wide with surprise, wanting an explanation of what was happening.  Dean’s panting slowly subdues, still holding Castiel and still confused, Cas gently grabs Dean’s face with one hand lifting his head up to meet his beautiful green-eyed friend. As soon as that touch was felt on his face, the hyperventilated panting comes back as quickly as his heart starts beating once again. Cas swallows a bit “Dean” That voice, that rough and sultry voice. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. When Cas’ lips part to say something, Dean pushes him against the wall he was inching away from and passionately kisses him. Surprised, Cas’ eyes go wide again, not expecting how delicious Dean’s lips are. One hand still gripping on his shirt, another tangled in his hair, Dean slides a tongue so he can really consume Castiel. Cas closes his eyes and holds Dean tight with both arms kissing him back just as passionately. 

Castiel pushes Dean slowly away with a small gasp, both of them panting for air. Licking his lips since they already miss Castiel’s, he smoothed his hair with both hands. “I’m sorry, dude. I just-I just couldn’t-” Cas, still pinned against the wall, hear footsteps approaching. Looking to his left, Dean to his right, they notice Sam. Looking at both, Sam walks towards Dean. “You OK? What’s going on? What happened?”

Not trying to sound so panicked, Dean tries to persuade Sam, “Nothing. Just, uh, just a little panic attack I guess or...something”. Sam looks at Castiel, still with a surprised look on his face asks him, “You alright?” He silently and slowly nods. “You guys wanna go home?” 

“Nah, man” Dean answers a little too quickly for Sam’s comfort.

“Yes” As soon as Cas says yes, Dean’s hands finds his hair again, turning away from the two men. “OK, um, I’ll take you home and Dean, just go back in and finish your movie. Good?” 

“No let’s just get Cas home. I’m drivin’”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Music blaring as he drives, Dean’s mind is elsewhere as he drives all the way home. Sam and Castiel were talking about something which Dean paid no attention to. As he parks the car, Dean finally notices the confused looks on both guys’ faces. “What?” “Dude, you were supposed to take Cas home. Not to _our_ home though”. 

“Aw shit” 

“It’s OK; the bus stop is just a five to ten minute walk” Cas says. “Nah just stay the night here. You and Dean are almost the same height and build. Dean, give him some clothes to wear tonight.” They both look at each other half excited, half uncomfortable. “Thank you for the hospitality, Sam. You too, Dean” Dean just blushes, gives an appreciative smile, and goes inside the house. Sam and Cas following behind him. 

Once inside the house, Dean goes straight to his room closing his door behind him. Sam and Castiel, finally having time alone, Sam asks again, “a panic attack?” 

“Yeah” 

“What are you not telling me, Cas?” Eyes looking at Dean’s locked door, “What do you mean?” 

“Cas…” The door opens with Dean holding some folded clothes and a towel, handing them to Castiel. Cocking his head and squinting at the towel as he slowly takes the pile of clothing as if he’s been given a bomb. “Just in case you wanna shower too” neither of them are still not looking in each other’s eyes. “Thanks again, Dean”. 

After showing Castiel where the bathroom is, Dean sits with Sam, beers happily welcoming them in a mini fridge near the couch. As soon as Sam hears the water come on in the bathroom, he turns to Dean, “What really happened at the movies today,man?” Dean parts his lips, eyes on the TV, sighs into his beer, and takes a sip. Still feeling Sam’s eyes on him waiting for an answer, Dean rubs the back of his neck and turns to face Sam. “Man, I don’t know what came over me. I, uh..I…” Taking a big gulp of his beer this time, he looks down at the carpet, and tells him shyly, “I made a move on Cas” Sam’s brow furrows and gives him a simple “sorry, man” “Yeah me too. What I don’t get is that he held me, man and he kissed me back. Then he pushes me away. What the fuck?” 

Hearing the shower turn off, Dean leans in to Sam to whisper, “I don’t get this guy” Castiel slowly opens the bathroom and walks out to the boys sitting on the couch. Tossing the towel on a chair near the couch, he gestures to Dean’s clothes he’s now wearing, eyes falling on Dean and smiles. “Fits perfectly. What do you think? Yeah?” Dean lets out a huff and a smirk, losing his breath for a second but quickly recovers. “Yeah. You look sweet. I mean, like, nice”. Clearing his throat, he points to the bathroom “needa go take a leak”. Castiel takes over Dean’s spot and smiles at Sam. He smiles back telling Cas, “You can actually pull off those clothes nicely”. “Oh why, thank you” 

In the bathroom, Dean washes his face and stares at himself in the mirror, talking to himself “What’s wrong with you? You do not like Cas. You DON’T like Cas. Fuck. I fuckin’ love-like Cas. Fuck.” More water splashes on his face. He can’t have this huge crush on his brother’s friend. That will just be awkward as fuck. Right? 

Dean comes out finding Castiel and Sam sitting together on the sofa. They both look at Dean with Cas giving him a tight, shy smile. He mirrors his same movements. He grabs the remote from Sam’s big hands as he squeezes himself between the two friends, making Sam move but Cas is adamant on staying where he is. Staying this close to each other though has their legs brushing against one another’s. Cas stares straight at the TV, eyes a bit wide, swallowing around a lump that just formed in his throat. Suddenly realizing the awkward silence, he steals a peak at Dean shifting a little bit away from him. But with those cute bow-legs, they are right back knocking his legs again. Dean finally looks at Castiel “Cas? Personal space?” “What do you mean? You sat next to me; not the other way around”. Sam laughs, earning him a frown from Dean. “Fine. I’ll guess I’ll make myself comfy right here on your lap”. Cas suddenly feels himself get red hot on his neck and ears, trying to hide it as he rubs the back of his neck and finally scoots away. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the night crawls on, Sam turns in early knowing he has to work tomorrow morning. He tells Castiel he can have the couch since it’s a pull-out. He says his goodnights to both men and locks his bedroom door. Around 10pm Dean and Cas start to feel a little peckish for a late night snack. Dean offers to make them grilled cheese sandwiches. Before Castiel even agrees, Dean is making his way towards the kitchen. As he’s preparing the food, Cas offers his help. “Nah, it’s all good. You’re the guest here” 

“I can help; I’ll make my own” 

“What, you don’t think I’ll make it good enough for your liking, huggybear?” giving him a teasing smirk. Cas smiles wide at the nickname he has just been given “I just got bored sitting alone in there. I like your company”-standing closer to Dean now-”very much”. Dean, not knowing what to do from the close proximity by Cas. He also doesn’t want him to get scared away again, he says the first thing that comes to mind. “Cas, we talked about this. Personal space?” 

“My apologies” as he takes a quick step back. Handing Castiel two finished sandwiches on a plate, he clears his throat. “There’s um, beer and other shit in the fridge if you’re thirsty”. 

“Thanks” As Cas bends down in the fridge to rummage through, Dean finds himself staring at his butt while he searches. Only taking his eyes off him entirely and back to his food as soon as he stands up with a soda in his hand. As he gets comfy on the couch again, Dean joins him. Before biting into his food, he asks Cas if it’s good enough. With a mouthful, Cas tries to smile but instead settles for a thumbs up and a few nods. “Awesome” Dean responds. As soon as Dean finishes inhaling his food, Cas still has a full sandwich on his plate. Eyes on Cas’ plate, Dean asks “you finished with that?”

“Why? Do you want it?” 

“Only if you’re not gonna eat it” 

“I might” 

“You’re a weird one, Cas; either yes or no. You gonna eat it or not? Yes or no” 

“I don’t know. Maybe; maybe not” 

“Let me get it then” 

“No” 

“Come on, Cas. I’m still hungry” 

“No” 

Dean sees Cas’ teasing eyes and his playful smirk, so he accepts this challenge. He tries slowly grabbing the plate, earning him a playful smack on the back of his hand which makes him pull back-for a few seconds. As he tries again earning him another smack, Cas grabs the plate and turns his back slightly towards Dean. Taking a rather small bite, he turns towards Dean, “mmmm you know what? I’m full” 

Dean reaches for the plate. “Uh-uh” putting out his butt to stop Dean. “Give me the damn sandwich, Cas” Both now wrestling and laughing while trying to keep the grilled cheese on the plate. As soon as Dean flips Cas over on his back, Dean grabs both wrists making the sandwich and plate fall on the carpet. Cas gasps a bit not from the falling food, but from the way Dean looks on top of him, eyes perfectly shone in the glow of the TV screen. Both of their laughter and smiles stop suddenly, both looking into each other’s eyes. Breaking their heavy breathing, Dean pulls back a bit so his full weight isn’t all on Cas. “I guess nobody gets anything now, huh?” 

“Are you going to let go of my wrists, Dean?” 

“You want me to?” Dean says in a nice, raspy whisper. 

Cas opens his mouth to speak when they hear Sam’s voice. “Guys? I heard something fall and-” Seeing Dean on his knees on the couch with a startled look on his face, Sam asks “Where’s Cas?” As soon as he sees a slowly rising hand in front of Dean, he bursts out laughing. Cas pushes Dean away so he could stand up to face Sam. “Sam, it’s not what it looks like” 

This just makes him laugh even harder. As soon as he regains his breathing back to normal he turns away, looking back over his shoulder, “Whatever guys, just keep it down. Use a condom” Laughing again, he disappears into his bedroom leaving the two embarrassed and frozen standing next to each other. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next morning, it’s hard to avoid Cas especially when Sam makes Dean drive Castiel home instead of taking the bus again. The drive to Cas’ house is very quiet with more than a few awkward sideway glances at each other and tension so tight, you can feel it. As soon as Dean pulls Baby in front of a nice picket-fence house, he finally breaks the silence. “Cas, wait. Before you go...about last night-” 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”. 

“I want to, Cas. Don’t go yet. Just...stay with me for a little while”. It comes out more like a whispering question. Castiel undoes his seatbelt and turns so his body is now facing Dean completely. “Ok. Talk” 

“I’m sorry. I was just - I don’t know what came over me. I guess I was just...maybe I was a little too hungry or something and-” 

“Dean. Don’t bullshit me. You wanted to kiss me. Again. Didn’t you?” Dean is taken aback a bit of how blunt Cas can be sometimes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he clears his throat, and looks away. When he looks back again to Cas’ face, he spots a woman in the doorway of the house, staring at Dean with her arms crossed. “umm..I think we have a spy” 

“What?”

Dean nods to his house with his head. Cas turns to and sees Naomi. Mustering a tiny but frustrated smile and wave, Cas lowers the window and pokes his head out a bit, “Hey mom” 

“Castiel, get out of that awful hunk of junk”

Leaning over Cas’ lap, Dean loudly shouts, “Excuse you?!” 

Naomi eyes Dean with such silent disdain as she focuses her attention back on Castiel, arms pressed more tightly against her chest. Still having a glaring contest with Naomi, Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s back unknowingly stroking it. Dean looks at Cas as he feels the comforting up and down of his hand. He slowly rises back up in his seat, Cas keeping his soft eyes locked on Dean. “It’s OK. Sorry about my mom. She can be a little..” “Bitch?” “I was going to say a little much but *chuckles* yeah” “Alright umm...can I see you tomorrow?” “For the party?” Forgetting all about it, Dean replies “Oh yeah the Halloween party. Yeah. See you there? What time you think you’ll come by” 

“Probably around 5?” 

“OK I’ll be there...of course” Cas gives him a flirtatious wink. Dean swallows, “Awesome” Driving off, he looks at Cas slowly disappearing in his rear view mirror, finding himself looking forward to Saturday. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The big party is finally here with everything going smoothly so far. Sam and Dean are dressed as a squirrel and a moose-a knock off of Rocky and Bullwinkle. Nothing too big; just a bushy tail and ears for Dean and moose antlers for Sam. Sam made sure Dean didn’t drink too much this time, making him promise he will help clean the following morning this time without a hangover. 

When all guests arrive, Sam goes with Jessica while Dean stays put at the kitchen counter. As the party is going crazy with loud drunks, couples looking for any room that’s not locked, Dean starts looking around for Castiel. Not knowing if he came through or not in costume, Dean starts asking around. He starts describing Cas to a guy dressed as a baseball player, “black hair, crazy ass blue eyes, and-” he stops himself short and without dismissing himself, he notices the same unicorn from the first party and races over. This time, nobody is stopping him. 

As he comes right behind the man, he turns him around by the shoulder slowly. The unicorn gives him a slight nod and a small wave. Dean doesn’t wave back, “Dude, I gotta know. Who are you?” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear me say ‘Hi’ when I first came in about 30 minutes ago”. Knowing that raspy voice, Dean is surprised. “Cas?” 

Pulling off the giant head, Cas smooths his hair and smiles, “Hello, Dean”

“You’re my-you’re the unicorn? I’ve been going crazy all this time not knowing who you were. That’s crazy” 

“I was going to wear the other outfit that I stashed here last time when you threw up on me”.

“Wait what?” 

“Yes. You threw up on me when I carried you to your room. Good thing I came prepared though. I left it here though; Sam’s idea. In case it happened again tonight” 

As the night continues on with regular little trick-or-treaters at the door and drunks all around inside the house, Dean and Cas spend the party with just a few drinks in their hands while situating themselves on the couch, chatting about anything and everything that they can think of. As their conversation progresses, Cas and Dean start inching closer and closer together; not knowing who did it first, not really caring. As their legs begin to touch and the topic turns to more personal subjects, Dean can feel heat rising to his face when Cas asks “have you ever been with a guy? Not just kissing, I mean”. “No. But umm *clears his throat* I have toys and...well, I use my toys a lot”. 

They both laugh a little at this confession and Cas leans in so his lips are touching Dean’s ear and whispers “Nothing compares to the real thing, Dean”. As he leans back again, Dean can’t help but gasp and stare in disbelief at Cas. Dean’s mind is racing with a million questions,  _ ‘Was that an invitation? Did he just offer? Should I kiss him right here and now?’  _

With all these thoughts and feelings enveloping him again, he leans towards Cas not knowing to either say something or kiss him, when he hears someone in front of them. “No way” They both immediately turn and face the man standing in front of them. Castiel audibly sighs knowing damn well this is not going to be good. This man had a reputation around campus of being a homophobic bully basically by always attacking those with his derogatory slurs. Castiel knows this since he’s in one of his classes and was always trying to size him up. Cas never let him get under his skin though. 

Swaying with a shot glass in his hand, looking like his own feet were ready to betray him at any moment, he points to Castiel while looking at Dean, “you’re really gonna let this fairy put his lips on you?” He lets out a nasty and obnoxious laugh while he continues to talk to Dean about Castiel. “This fag is a pathetic excuse of a human being and-” 

Dean interrupts “The fuck are you anyways?” 

“Ishim” 

“Ishim? What kind of shitty name is that?” 

“It’s a class of angels, you asshole” 

“Yeah, well, Lucifer was an angel too. You’re a fuckin’ disgrace to that name. Why the hell are you trying to start shit, you fuckin’ lush?!” As he gets up from the couch, Cas stands by his side with hand on his shoulder. “Dean, don’t; he’s not worth it. Just ignore him, that's all I do. Well, everyone does”. 

“Why do you let him talk to you like that, Cas?” 

“He just barks, he won’t bite. He’s not a threat; or anything, for that matter”. 

Ishim drinks the rest of his drink as he steps forward and Dean pushes him back, calmly telling him just to get out of his home. “Or what?” Ishim says nudging Dean in the chest with his finger. Cas interjects, now standing behind Dean, “Dean, Ishim, stop” Both ignoring Castiel, Ishim pulls back and throws a punch missing Dean’s face by inches. Dean angrily counterattacks by landing a swift blow to Ishim’s cheek, making him stumble near the wooden little coffee table between the two couches. Ishim  counters back landing a punch to Dean’s gut making him grunt. All the while, Cas is telling them to stop. As people start to gather to egg each fighter on, Cas finally steps in between them both, arms out to hold them apart from each other. “It’s gone for enough. Stop!” 

As soon as he looks at Ishim, Ishim hits Cas on the cheek. Not going down by the hit, Cas is in shock but turns to Ishim, launching himself into him, tackling him down, breaking the coffee table as he crashes them down on it. Panting and grunting, Cas lands a hard jab to Ishim’s face making him stay down and looking up at Dean who is standing right behind him, “I told you guys to stop!” 

As Cas steps over a moaning Ishim, he goes to Dean ready to say something when he spots Sam racing in. “Guys! What the hell hap-aww my table!” Sam whines

“And who the hell’s this? What did you guys do?” 

“I can explain, Sam. It was self defense and he had it coming anyways” Cas explains with his hands up. Dean huffs a laugh and Cas smiles at him. Sam helps Ishim up and tells him to leave before anything worse happens. For once, Ishim obeys and walks out the door, Cas and Dean explaining everything rapidly to Sam as soon as he closes the door. 

Dean and Castiel’s voices trying to reach Sam first if in a race. Sam shushes them down and signals for everyone else to get back to the party. He looks at Cas, “I know you broke the table. Don’t apologize, just get us another coffee table, OK?” 

“I will, Sam” 

“Thanks'' patting him twice on his shoulder, he walks between Cas and Dean and away towards Jessica. 

Dean smiles at Cas, shaking his head. “Let’s go to the bathroom. Check and clean our damages”. Without waiting for his response, Dean starts walking towards the bathroom, looking back to see if Cas is following him. Sure enough, he’s a few feet behind with that same little smirk. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the restroom, Dean starts wiping his face with a hand towel. Cas gently pulls it away from him and wets it in the sink. Putting the toilet seat down, he motions to Dean to sit. He bends down to wipe the little slash on his cheek where Ishim landed a good one on him. Dean, seeing how Castiel is hurt worse than him, puts his hand on his wrist to stop him. Standing up but not removing his hand, he seats Cas down. Now it’s his turn to take care of his unicorn. As he’s cleaning him, Cas makes eye contact. “Why did you fight him?” 

“That fucker had it coming, man. I had to do something. I’m not just gonna let an asshat like that talk to my boyfr-my friend”

“Well, thank you I guess. For standing up for me. But I can fight too as you saw. I did wrestling and martial arts back in high school. I still know how to take down assbutts or asshats, as you say”. Cas gives him a soft smile and Dean can’t help but give him one back. “OK umm...you’re all good” He throws the towel in the sink and opens the door for Cas. 

As he lets out a sigh, he walks out the door. Finally noticing his costume is torn and stained from the table and liquor that cascaded over him, plus some blood, Dean points it out to Cas. Just like Dean, Cas barely notices his costume too when he looks down at himself. “I need to find my other costume now. I left it with your brother. I have  no clue where he put it though. It’s in a Gas-N-Sip bag”. “What’s the costume?” 

“Ah, something stupid” he rubs the back of his neck, blushing a little. 

As he darts his eyes, scanning the living room to find the Moose, Dean is already walking away. Confused, Castiel follows him. Dean turns back to find Cas on his trail once again. “I think I know exactly where he is”. Laughing a little maniacally, he gestures to Cas to hurry up, “Come on, let’s ruin this for him”. He pounds hard on Sam’s bedroom door and makes his voice more booming and dark “Police! Open up!” 

The door flings open, Sam standing there with his hair disheveled, sheet around his waist, and wide-eyed, breath heaving. Dean looks right past him seeing Jessica on the bed with a blanket pulled around up over her neck. “Hi” She offers him a tiny wave. Sam gives Dean his infamous bitchface glares at him. “What the hell are you doing, Dean?” 

“Just came to find my little brother. Seeing how you’re doing and all. But uh, *smiling wide* seems like you’re doing real fine, huh?” 

“What do you want, Dean?” 

“Oh Cas wanted to ask you something” 

Turning to Cas, bitchface still at Max level, “What?” 

“I’m so sorry I had no idea you two were, uh,..” 

“What do you wanna ask me, Cas?” 

“Do you know where my other costume is that I gave you to put away last time?” 

“Living room; drawer under the TV. Now leave, guys” 

As he’s closing the door, Dean holds it open just a bit, “Whoa hold up, hold up, use protection”. Laughing at himself, Sam pushes him away and shuts the door.  Smiling at Castiel, Cas just shakes his head, “I can’t believe you did that to him. You’re so rude, Dean” 

“Eh, what am I supposed to do? I’m his brother; it’s my job”. 

As they walk in the living room, coffee table still broken on the floor, Dean and Castiel step over it smiling to themselves as they make their way over to the entertainment center. It takes Cas only five seconds to locate his bag. “So what’s in the bag?” 

Confused, Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head “You already know. It’s my costume?” “I know that, smartass; I mean, let me see” 

“No” Dean reaches for the bag, earning him a slap once again to the back of his hand. “Why do you always keep smacking me?” 

“Because you’re a bad boy, Dean. And bad boys get punished”. 

Unknowingly, Dean bites his lip and makes a very low growl. Cas raises a brow and tugs on his Dean’s lip. Dean looks at him surprised. Cas steps back a step, “I’m sorry but seeing you bite your lip...you know what? I’m going to go change”. 

Leaving a flustered and heavy breathing Dean, Cas heads for the bathroom and knocks. An unknown voice calls out from inside. “Occupied!” Cas hears vomiting and walks back to where he left Dean. He moved to the kitchen grabbing bottled water. “Dean?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you lead me to your bedroom?” 

Dean chokes on his water “What?” 

“Someone’s in the restroom...vomiting. I don’t want to change when the bathroom will be dirty”. 

“Oh, umm...yeah come on” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Dean leads him to his bedroom, Cas’ eyes explore his room from the doorway. Dean is still standing there with his hand on the knob, “You going in or just gonna stand there?” Cas offers a shy smile and walks a few steps inside. After a few

minutes, he puts his bag on Dean’s bed, staring back at him. “Are you going to watch me change or can I have some privacy?” 

“‘sup to you” 

“Step outside, Dean” 

“Awww that’s rude” 

Dean closes the door hearing Cas rustling around in his room. As he listens to Castiel’s clothing drop on the floor, item by item, dirty images start to fill his mind. As he leans with his back to his own door, he allows his eyes to close, relishing in the flashes of his friend in his bedroom, stripping, changing, where he sleeps. His eyes shoot open when he hears a light knock right behind his head. “Dean? Are you out there?” 

“Ye-yeah. Why? You good in there?”

“I’m done dressing. You wanna see me?” 

“Sure”

Castiel slowly opens the door peeking his head around it. “Just...don’t laugh” Dean nods his head. Castiel opens the door the rest of the way. Dean can’t believe his eyes. Standing there in an off-white angel costume with a halo, and gorgeous black wings, Cas looked like the most majestic angel. Dean takes an audible swallow and walks up to Cas touching the black feathers. “Whoa Wh-why the black wings?” 

“We all have a bit of bad in us, don’t we?” 

As he steps up to Dean, eyes squinting, full of mystery and lust. “Dean'' Castiel says while crowding him up against the door. Dean has his back against his own bedroom door by the most beautiful angel he’s ever seen. As Cas inches his face closer and closer to Dean’s, Dean closes his eyes and gets ready for chapped lips to invade him completely. Instead, he hears a click. Opening his eyes, he sees that Cas locked the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stepping back just an inch from Dean’s face, looking at his lips and the back to those hopeful emeralds. “God, Cas, you’re making me feel like a kid on Christmas morning”. Thinking of what he just said aloud, Dean shakes his head as he starts talking again while pushing himself a little off the door. “I’m sorry I just-” Cas, noticing this, smirks, and shoves him a little harder than usual on Dean’s chest, other hand on the door. “Dean” Cas says in that fuckin’ voice that just oozes arousal. Already panting again, Dean leans in for a soft kiss he’s been waiting for for so long. Instead, Cas goes in for a heated, passionate kiss, hand on his chest now gripping, and the other hand gripping the standing tiny hairs on the back of Dean’s neck. 

“You don’t know how fucking long I’ve been waiting for this” hands gripping harder on Dean’s chest and in his soft hair. Cas invades Dean’s mouth with his tongue, hands exploring all over Dean’s body. Dean holds Cas’ hips pulling him in so their bodies are pressed against each other. Finally breaking their breath-taking kisses, Cas steps back, both staring at each other’s bruised and wet lips until Cas speaks. Both hands on Dean’s shoulders, Cas tells him in a low, seductive voice “you know what I’ve been thinking about?” he leans in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “how do you look like when you’re playing with your toys?” 

Dean audibly swallows hard and looks into Cas’ eyes, blinking wildly. “Umm...you want me to, uh..” Cas lifts an eyebrow and slightly tilts his head, Dean slowly walks to the foot of his bed. Getting on his knees, he pulls out a locked box from under his bed. He points to his nightstand still feeling a bit flustered tells Cas, “the key is in there. Wanna get it for me?” As Cas makes his way around Dean, Dean places the box on the bed. Cas pulls open the nightstand seeing a used bottle of lube in the middle of the bed with a smirk. 

Opening the box, Cas looks inside behind Dean’s shoulder. Resting his head on his right shoulder, hands soft but firm on his hips, “have you ever used these while thinking of me?” Dean turns to look at Cas with a half smirk “of course” picking up a blue dildo, handing it to Dean, “you wanna show me?” 

Dean slowly and hesitantly takes his dildo from Cas. “You want me to, uh..” 

“I wanna see you masturbate, Dean.” 

“Damn. You just gave me goosebumps” 

Cas offers him a nice, soft grin while he leans in to kiss Dean; more softer and quite romantic actually. Dean moans while opening his mouth so Cas has better access. As their tongues wrestle with each other, both sets of hands once again exploring the other, Cas gently pushes Dean down onto his mattress, neither one not skipping a beat into their heated kisses. 

Breaking their kiss finally after a few minutes of basically making out, Cas gets off of Dean and moves to stand at the foot of the bed. Cas is just staring at him with so much lust and desire in those beautiful blue eyes, still breathing a bit hard from their makeout session. 

Picking up his blue toy, Dean locks eyes with the-no, his-angel. He licks the top of the head, wanting to see Cas’ reaction. Cas shifts slightly, face serious now. As Dean works his dildo in his mouth, he starts taking off his costume until he is just in his boxers. Cas, now breathing a bit hard out of his mouth, finally speaks “Dean, I’ve waited too long. I need to see you...all of you”. Dean, sporting an impressive tent, slowly lowers his Scooby-Doo drawers just enough for Cas to see a little happy trail. He giggles noticing the clothing choice, “that’s cute; I love Scooby-Doo too. Wanna treat, Dean?”

“Fuck yeah” his blue dildo totally slick with saliva, his free hand pushing down his boxers so slow, he finally wraps his hand around his cock as he sucks his toy, moaning. 

“Dean, please stop teasing. Let me see you do it” “Patience, angel” Cas is now palming at his own erection through his angel costume. Dean kicks off his drawers all the way now as he grabs the lube and coats his dildo. He plants his feet and spreads his legs so Cas has an excellent view. Castiel pulls Dean’s chair and sits down, waiting for his private own show to start. Pressing his toy to his hole but not going in, he props himself with pillows so he can look at Cas. “You ready, angel?” “mmm-hmm” Cas is already biting his lip while rubbing touching himself, feeling a wet spot already forming in his boxers under his costume. 

As Dean gently pushes his dildo in inch by inch, his lustful eyes never leaving Cas’, he notices Cas is not trained just on his dick. His eyes are scanning Dean’s entire body. “Fuck, Dean. You are so gorgeous” 

“And you’re fuckin’ hot. I want you right now” With a mischievous grin and his free hand gripping his inner thigh more and more, Cas wants more. “Mmm...open yourself up for me. You have protection?” 

“Same drawer; should be one left. Somewhere. I, fuck, unh, I use them on ‘ol Bluey here a lot”. 

As Cas gets up and walks towards the drawer again, he can’t take his eyes off Dean as he bumps his leg on the side of the dresser. Dean laughs, “smooth move, angel” Castiel shakes his head. 

“You distracted me” 

Having the condom in his hand now, he walks to the end of the bed and places both hands on Dean’s ankles and squats. He’s eye level to Dean’s hole, “I wanted a front row seat”. Dean shivers as he pushes the dildo in gently, twisting, giving Cas a real good show. Cas stands up after a few more in and outs from Dean. Taking off his pants, he palms himself through the fabric of his briefs while watching squirm from ‘ol Bluey, breath hitching with every thrust. 

From ragged breaths Dean tells Cas “Take ‘em off...slow” Cas does what he’s told. As soon as Dean sees what he’s been imagining, he grabs his cock with more force, pumping faster. As soon as he does, Cas slowly takes his hand off of himself and brings it to his face, inhaling deeply and sucking on two of Dean’s fingers. This drives Dean more wild, pumping the dildo more rapidly; moaning and gasping, almost screaming. Putting his hand on Dean’s pumping hand, he slows his thrusting action for him. Making him whimper. “Patience, Dean. I don’t want you to come yet. Scooch up” 

As Dean moves up, Cas grips the toy pulling it slowly out from his wet hole. 

Castiel crawls on his hands and knees to Dean, still wearing the top half of his costume. He gingerly takes Dean’s cock in his hand, stroking it. Dean gasps when he finally touches him. With a big smile, thinking of the irony “so my angel’s a sinner huh?” “Hence the black wings” Cas winks and without warning, licks the head of Dean’s cock. “Whoa! Fuck yeah” Cas makes sure Dean watches him as he licks his dick again. After getting licked like a popsicle, he teases the slit with tiny kisses until he swallows him all the way down until his nose hits his belly. “Fuck!” tossing his head back on his pillow. 

As Dean bucks his hips up, Cas moves his hand slowly up Dean’s chest, twisting his nipples as he squirms underneath him. He goes further until he lightly wraps his hand on Dean’s throat. He chokes a little “Oh yeah! Fuck!” He takes his mouth off Dean’s wet cock with a soft pop. “You like it rough, don’t you?” “Fuck yeah” “Great to know” Cas moves his hand and puts two fingers to Dean’s lips “suck” Dean practically drools around Cas’ fingers. As Cas goes back to licking Dean’s cock, he pulls his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and starts fingering him with one slick finger. Soon, his second one enters as he starts thrusting him harder, faster until his hand becomes a blur, sucking him harder. 

“Cas! Please! I’m open enough. Please, Cas” 

“Mmm I love it when you beg” Castiel stands up to finally take off the rest of his costume, he picks up the condom on the chair where he tossed it earlier. As he tears off the wrapper with his teeth, he reaches for the Astroglide and slicks it once he has it on himself. Standing up straight so Dean can take in all his naked form, “I think I have ‘ol Bluey beat by a couple of inches, don’t you think?” 

“Hell yeah you do” 

Cas kneels on the bed again, Dean planting his feet again on the mattress, anxiously awaiting Castiel. “Are you sure about this, Dean?” 

“Just fuck me already, man” 

As he lines up his cock against Dean’s hole, he presses in slowly, eyes fluttering closed. Dean lets out a slow hiss and exhales relishing in the feel inside of him. 

As Cas pushes in deeper inch by slow, torturous inch, Dean wiggles and bucks his hips up more silently telling Castiel to go deeper, faster. As the slow torture keeps building, Dean gets a little impatient. “Come on, Cas! Fuck me harder!” 

“You sure? I get kind of wild when I need to be, Dean” 

“Please, Cas” 

“I need a safeword; red will be stop, green to go, yellow to slow down. Understand?” “Yes, sir” 

“That’s my good boy” 

Cas pushes in more until Dean feels balls on his skin. Cas grabs Dean’s ankles as he spreads him wide beneath him, pounding him with force now. “Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!” “You’re so tight, Dean. Oh God! Be a good boy and fuck yourself for me” Dean licks his palm and starts to stroke fast trying to match Cas’ pounding. “Cas! Fuck! More!” 

Without warning, Cas drops Dean’s ankles, pulls out of him, and flips him on his stomach. Spanking him hard on both cheeks leaving red handprints, tells him with panting breath, “on your knees..Now” Dean does what he’s told getting on his hands and knees, head in his pillow to muffle his screams that will come soon. “You’re so beautiful, Dean” he squirts more lube on himself and slowly enters Dean again, putting his body on top of Dean, grabs what little hair he can on top of his head until his lips are by his ear, “ so beautiful and all mine” 

With those words, Dean shutters “Yes I am” As Cas grunts as he pounds into Dean, he grabs Dean’s shirt on the bed and twists it, creating a makeshift scarf-like item to use. He lifts Dean’s head up and puts it around his neck, pulling it a tiny bit, “Color, Dean” 

“Green” As he pulls tighter, Dean starts choking and gasping as Cas fucks him harder. “Dean! Aww! Your hole is fuckin’ tight!” As he pounds more and more, Dean’s eyes start to water, making it harder from him to breathe, Deanchokes out “yellow” 

Letting the shirt loose but not off, his thrusting is now less erratic. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come, Cas” Hearing this, Cas pulls out and flips him on his back, hands on Dean’s wrists, he lifts his hands and pins them to his headboard. “Come for me, Dean!” As he goes in harder, headboard knocking loudly on the wall, bed squeaking, Dean grabs one of Cas’ hips tightly, other hand on his own cock. “Cas! Cas! Fuuuuck!” 

Dean explodes with white streaks coloring his chest and spotting his neck. Cas comes immediately after him “Dean! Arrrgh!” Cas’ body twitches from his orgasm, pulling out, he ties and tosses his condom on the little trash bin by the bed. He lays by Dean’s side, both still panting. Castiel sees his painted chest, he moves closer, and licks some cum off Dean’s chest. “Fuck, Cas. I can’t do Round 2 just seconds after” 

After their breathing comes back to normal, Cas gets off the bed and picks up his discarded briefs and cleans up Dean who’s still laying down in the same spot. They both smile softly at each other. As soon as he’s down wiping him down, Cas looks at his underwear now stained with Dean’s cum. “Don’t worry, Cas. Leave ‘em here; gotta do  laundry tomorrow anyway. You’re just gonna have to go home commando. Or you know, you can stay the night. If you want” 

“I would like that” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hearing the party still going on, Cas and Dean start putting their costumes back on. Helping Castiel put his angel wings back on, Dean spanks his butt, “well that was fun” 

“No regrets?” 

“Not one; you?” 

“Just one” 

“Really? What is it?” 

“You never asked me to be your boyfriend yet so I’ll ask.” Turning around to face Dean, he asks him. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Dean?” 

“Anything for my angel” 

Stepping out his room, they spot Jessica and Sam looking at them slack-jawed. Dean and Cas shyly look at each other and back at the power couple. Dean winces a little as he walks to Sam “What?” 

“We need to soundproof your room, Dean”

“What did you hear?” 

Jessica pipes in, “Everything; we could’ve sworn the  _ actual  _ police were banging on the doors. Until, well... you know; we found the source of the ‘pounding’” Jessica says with air quotes and a tooth-filled smile.

Sam covers his eyes with his hand while laughing. “Cas, I think that angel costume wasn’t a good choice for you”. 

“Well, your big brother seemed to really enjoy it” 

They all start laughing as Sam hands everyone a beer, “I think we’re gonna all need drinks right now” 

As Castiel excuses himself to the bathroom, Dean stays with Sam and Jess, giving them a head’s up, “he’s staying tonight” 

“Of course he is,” Sam says with a little eye roll.

“Christmas came early for me; he asked me to be his boyfriend. Of course I said yes” Jessica smiles “you two already look so perfect together” 

As Castiel steps out the bathroom, he stops to fix his wings in the hallway mirror. 

Dean looks at him, sighing softly, “He’s my angel”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Special thanks to my editor Newbiepeanut (AKA Crowley)  
> The two kings working together ;-)


End file.
